Andrew*
Andrew is a black and white border collie, who is Icee's love interest <3 Bio Andrew is a enteric and playful pup. He likes to skate with Rubble and ice skate with Icee, even though he isn't a pro and sometimes wipes out. He's a little bit clumsy, but still enjoys being himself. He has a crush on Icee and is trying to figure out if she likes him back. Rather than being a playful and clumsy puppy, he is very smart. He doesn't like getting his fur cut at Katie's, but he will take a bath of necessary. His favorite place in Adventure Bay is Mr Porters Restaurant, eating his heart out on the cupcake display, then having to bake a new batch to repay everything he ate... He only has one fear, and that's small spaces. He was a stray in the mountains, one day going down to a pond to try to skate. He accidentally bumped into Icee, Icee helping him skate. He eventually went to the lookout, and met the pups aand Ryder. After learning what the PAW Patrol was, he asked to be a trainee pup like Icee, and his skills made him the new Recycling Pup trainee. He comes on missions along side Rocky. Appearance He is a black and white Border Collie, he has long beautiful fur, very sensitive about it being cut. He has medium blue eyes, and he wears a light blue collar with a blue version of Rocky's badge. Although in winter episodes he is seen wearing a light blue scarf. Personality He is a playful and energetic pup, spending his days skateboarding with Rubble, ice skating with Icee, and eating Mr Porters cupcakes. Despite being clumsy, he is actually pretty smart. He also tries to write music sometimes for the fun of it. (Maybe a song for Icee) :3 He has a terrible habit of chasing cats, any cat. Voice Actor Young Andrew- Teenage Andrew- Billy Joel; the voice of Dodger from Oliver and Company Episode Appearances *Kung-fu Katie *Andrew and Icee in: the Lovely Crystal Rose *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies *Pups Get a New Member *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups meet a Spongebob *A Klutzy Case of Puppy Love *Pups and the Show-Off *Everest meets Tundra *Pups' Double Trouble *Kung-fu Katie (all 9 chapters) *Chase, the Werewolf *Pups and the Thunderstorm *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pups and the Show-Off *The Trainee Rescue *Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling *Road Trips *Pups and the Ice Storm *Pups and Chase's Test *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Big Proposal *Aurora and the Night Fury *Pups and the Vampire *Icee and the nightmare *Icee was in Dinosaur Times *Winter's First Snow: AndrewXIcee *The day of the hunt: Icee's Nightmare *Bitten by the Love Bug *Pups Save the Reindeer ..::Gallery::.. At i need more practice by pokemonluvergirl2-d7w12mq.png|Slip n fall :P By Tundrathesnowpup Icee x Andrew.jpg|Icee x Andrew by Iceethearcticpup12 late_at__joking_hurts_by_lightningsonicdash-d83f53n.jpg|Cooper teasing Icee about her crush on Andrew~ while Andrew goes crazy in the background, by Iceethearticpup12 happy_halloween__by_lightningsonicdash-d84nzur.jpg|Fnaf/PAW Patrol drawing with Andrew as Foxy, by Iceethearticpup, I'm so sorry I didn't put this up sooner, I love it!!! <3 paw_patrol_oc__andrew_by_magentapawprints-d958ow7.jpg|A little reference of Andrew (sorry if it's a little blurry) Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pups Category:Trainee Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character